


Passing Afternoon

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [18]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Yunho feels a promise has been broken, though one has never been made to begin with.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Passing Afternoon

Everything had closed in the month leading up to the event. All the same, Yunho really wanted a milkshake. He had ice cream, but the milk had long since gone bad. Improvising, he scooped it into a large glass and set it out until it melted enough to put a straw through.

He brought it to the bedroom, holding it upright in bed while Mingi turned to his side. "I don't think that counts as a milkshake."

Even after letting it sit out for a while, it was a little thick going up. "Didn't know this would be my last one until I wanted it."

He offered some to Mingi, whose mouth caught lazily onto the straw. Yunho smiled, brushing up the hem of Mingi's shirt to fan his fingers on the stomach. "There's gotta be something you're craving right now."

"Sure there is," Mingi said after a heavy swallow. "But I don't want to think about how I won't get to have it again."

If Yunho imagined life as an hourglass, then he could count the grains of sand that remained. Time's freeflow meant it coursed through his fingers like water. They had their time to make peace with it, but the finality never quite settled. 

The day felt like any other. It didn't feel monumental. It didn't feel cataclysmic. It felt like there'd be another tomorrow. It felt like a broken promise.

Mingi placed his hand over Yunho's and squeezed. They looked at each other for a quiet moment before moving the glass onto the nightstand to let nothing come between the pressing of hips, foreheads, lips together. A soft lean inward, even softer kisses like wordless whispers.

Mingi was a believer. Yunho wasn't. Even then, he entertained every one of the theories Mingi wondered aloud about the afterlife. That maybe they'd have to find one another, or that maybe they'd ascend together. Sometimes the enthusiasm was so palpable that Yunho almost believed it for himself, at least for a moment in wistful thoughts of eternity.

They had nine hours. Then the asteroid would hit.

He didn't know when the touch became heated. Maybe the breath on his neck. Maybe the knee pressed up intimately. Maybe it was the kiss that lingered and the fingers warming in real time. Clothing was tugged off, shrugged out of, letting skin come in contact with skin as they rocked, frotting like they did when they first learned to read the other's body. A callback to when everything was still new, flipping the hourglass to that blissful naivete of when they believed in forever.

Infatuation convinced people of such things. And still, Yunho held onto some small, selfish notion that they'd be afforded a miracle because he felt as if they were more deserving somehow.

Mingi gripped his forearms, breathing heavy on Yunho's shoulder, bringing his head forward to bury his face in his neck and breathe out again, an, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Mingi fell asleep first. From the first news of it, that'd been their plan, to sleep through doomsday. He brushed hair back on Mingi's forehead, a soft kiss to not disturb his sleep.

Yunho wasn't nervous. Secured in Mingi's arms, if there was such a wild thing as heaven, they'd ascend intertwined as they were. And if not, they'd go peacefully together in sweet dreams of endless tomorrows.

**Author's Note:**

> title based off an iron & wine song of the same name


End file.
